<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate Times by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751721">Desperate Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IronQrow Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Rated for a Few Swears, Recriminations, hint of possible future fairgame, ref to past ironqrow, ref to v7c12, with a non-fatal outcome tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover's life hangs by a thread, and Qrow is desperate. Surely he deserves to be given one last chance? James is not so sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IronQrow Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for IronQrow Week 2021 Day 6: Desperate Measures / Last Chances</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow paced back and forth. The cold panic he'd succumbed to, seeing the extent of Clover's injuries, had become a hot rage he fought to control as he scowled at the General.</p><p>"What the fuck you reckon you're doing, I don't know. Whatever, will you stop doing it for a damn minute, and <i>think</i>!"</p><p>James' hands were resting on his desk, the fingers splayed across the polished surface. His breathing was heavy as he watched Qrow guardedly, alert to what the almost unhinged man might do.</p><p>"Qrow, please, stop for a moment. I'm having trouble making sense of what you're saying."</p><p>Qrow stopped abruptly, glaring at the General as he folded his arms. His chest heaved, and James saw for the first time the traces of dried tears on his cheeks.</p><p>"Your stupid martial law edict, and the arrest warrants, caused everything to go to fuck. Now Callows has almost killed Clover and escaped, I was nearly arrested, and you sit there like this is exactly what you meant to happen." His narrowed eyes glared at the General, challenging him to explain.</p><p>James flinched at the animosity in Qrow's voice. He paused, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>"Firstly, this isn't what I wanted... of course it isn't. Callows getting loose and causing havoc was never part of any plan."</p><p>"Plan! You call this a <i>plan</i>!"</p><p>James raised a hand. "Qrow, please listen. I've known you for many years, and although we've had our... disagreements, I hope you believe I'm trying to do my best for as many people as possible."</p><p>Qrow's shoulders sagged as he slumped into a chair. "I know, Jimmy. But if you could have <i>seen</i> him... there was so much blood..." Slow tears slid down his cheeks unnoticed.</p><p>James pressed a fist to his mouth. "I <i>did</i> see, Qrow. I watched the live feed as they brought him in... he's stable, for now. But— the prognosis is not good. Not good at all."</p><p>"I know." Qrow's voice was a whisper. "But there <i>is </i>a chance, right? I know it's a bit of a long shot, but... it worked for you, didn't it. When—"</p><p>A spasm passed across James' face. "That was a desperate situation, Qrow, as you well know. I sometimes wonder—" He broke off, gazing at Qrow's pleading face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Pain. Incredible, searing, mind-scrambling pain. Then, oblivion. A blessed release.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pain, again. Why so much pain, when he'd been set free from it?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Months of pain. A lifetime of pain.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>James rubbed at his forehead, wiping away the sheen of perspiration. Some memories should not be dwelt upon.</p><p>"Qrow, if what we once had means anything to you, then trust me. Clover is clinically dead... it's only technology keeping him alive. Sometimes, it's better to let go." His eyes stared at the desk as he fell silent.</p><p>Qrow stood, crossing the room and walking behind the desk. He leant against it, taking one of James' hands in his. In an uncharacteristically soft voice, he said, "That was so long ago, Jimmy. If they could do it for you, surely they can help Clover? His— injuries, are not so bad in comparison."</p><p>James gripped Qrow's fingers. "It's more than the physical trauma, Qrow. The effect, <i>mentally</i>... it can be hard to deal with."</p><p>"But he should be allowed the chance, as you were... otherwise—" Qrow swallowed, pushing himself away from the desk to go and stare out of the window.</p><p>James rose from his seat, taking a few paces towards him.</p><p>"Qrow, were you and Clover—"</p><p>"No! No, we weren't... anything. Except partners. But—" Qrow rested his forehead against the cool glass. "If he doesn't come back, I'll never know if we might have been."</p><p>James huffed out a long breath. His chest hurt, in more ways than one.</p><p>"It was a last resort for me. I could never have survived if the Atlas medical experts hadn't pushed the boundaries the way they did. I was— almost a test subject for them. And even though I ask myself, sometimes, whether it has been worth it— Perhaps he deserves the same chance. Maybe, for him, the outcome will be a happier one."</p><p>Qrow turned to face him, fingers twisting his rings back and forth. "You'll tell them? To do— whatever they can?"</p><p>James already had his scroll to his ear. He spoke quickly and quietly, then closed the call and pocketed it. Qrow trod swiftly across, catching hold of his lapel.</p><p>"Thank you, Jimmy." He pressed a swift kiss to James' cheek, before turning away, blushing slightly. "For old times' sake," he mumbled, his voice wobbly. He coughed, turning back to face James once more.</p><p>"And for fuck's sake, Jim. Before you decide to declare martial law, or arrest innocent people, or whatever... <i>please</i> for Dust's sake talk to someone else. Me, or Winter, or... or Clover, when he's better. Or whoever comes in here and empties your bin! Just don't take these decisions alone, alright?"</p><p>James nodded. "Alright."</p><p>Qrow hesitated, then raised a hand and briefly touched James' cheek. "And look after yourself. Then you'll do a better job of watching out for everyone else." He gave James a quick smile, then headed for the door, his steps quickening to a run as he left the office.</p><p>James did not move for a long moment. His fingers touched his cheek and, with a rueful smile, he returned once more to his desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>